My HighSchool Life
by summerlover42
Summary: When bubbles was younger, she would get bullied and she only had one friend that would stick by her who turned into her bff. But ever since high school started, she changed. Now, the person who bullied her the most starts crushing on her. Not only that, her enemy since 1st grade, who also likes him, tries to ruin her life. She even got her to go against her bff. Suck at summarizes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story on this account so no hate. This is a BrickXBubbles story. I'm going to do a quick description down below for everyone.**

**Bubbles: long blonde hair that stops at her mid-back with a blue streak going through it with side bangs and sky blue eyes. She has an hour glass figure with C-cups and a sun kissed tan with a flat stomach. She is 17 years old. **

**Brick: Has short red hair under his red snapback with his small bangs coming out (sorta like rrbz brick) and blood red eyes. He has a 6 pack and a sun kissed tan and is 18 years old. He also has a pierced ear.**

**Buttercup: Has shoulder legth black hair with light green tips and bangs (not side bangs). She has light green eyes, a pierced nose, and small abs. She has lime green eyes and a sun kissed tan, C-cups and an hour glass figure. She is 17 years old. **

**Butch: Has jet black spikey hair and forest green eyes. He has a 6 pack and sun kissed tan with also a pierced ear and is 18 years old. **

**Blossom: Has long red-orange hair that stops at her but when it is held up with her huge red bow with pink eyes. She has a pear shaped body and C-cups. She has pale but still pretty skin and is 18 years old.**

**Boomer: Has blonde justin bieber hair with ocean blue eyes and a 6 pack with pale skin and is 17 years old. **

**Ashley(That's my fake name for me): Has black hair with red tips that stops at her elbows with side bangs and brown eyes. She has an hour glass figure with B-cups and has creamy skin. She has a flat stomach and is 17 years old.**

**Austin(My counterpart): Has black spikey hair and brown eyes with a 6 pack and a pierced ear with sun kissed tan and is 18 years old. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the powerpuff girls or any characters in that episode. That goes to its rightful owners. **

**Let's Start, Enjoy.**

**Bubbles Pov**

**Beep Beep Beep**

Ugh, stupid alarm. I hit the snooze button and go back to sleep.

**Beep Beep Beep**

Me: Fine I'm up, I'm up. Sheesh.

I turn off the alarm that was on my IPhone. I then just stretch in my bed and after about 5 minutes, I get up to get ready for school. I head to my own bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face. Since I took a shower yesterday, I'm not going to take another one now. I get out of my bathroom and go to my closet. I pick out my outfit, which is just a black tank top, blue cut off short shorts, and a red and black plaid button shirt. I left 2 buttons undone at the top. Then, I curl my blonde hair. After that, I put on my make up which is black liquid liner, black mascara, and a cover of my clear lip gloss. Then I put some sweet smelling perfume and a few braclets. Finally, I put on my white ankle socks and black converses. I then head downstairs where I meet my loving younger siblings who are twins. Both boys, Jake and Blake. Then my older sister comes down stairs. **(A/N: I'll describe them in the next chapter) **I told everyone goodbye and headed to school in my car.

Ashley's Pov

Shit. I am SO late. After I brush my teeth and wash my face. I hurried and put on my skinny jeans and white tank top with my white converses. I'll do my make up at school, I put on vanilla smelling perfume and blow dried my hair straight. Then I head down stairs where I see my little brother Zach. I told him goodbye and rush out the door. After I get to school, I see my best friend bubbles.

Me: Bubbles!

Bubbles: What?

Me: Can I borrow your liquid eye liner, I ran out.

Bubbles: hehe sure ash.

Me: Thx bubs, you're the best

Bubs: Aren't I always

Me: (laughing) Shut up.

I then go to the girls bathroom and put on the liquid liner. Then I put a coat of pink lipgloss. I then head to my next class with bubbles.

Bubbles Pov

Me and Ash head to 1st period which is chemistry.

Teacher: Ok class, I'm going to give you a project and you have to work with a partner. The project is to come up with a new chemical substance and give it a name. Both partners MUST work together. It will be due in two weeks. I will pick your partners. So the groups are….

I crossed my fingers and so did ashley wishing we were partners.

Teacher: Butch and Blossom, Boomer and Princess, Mitch and Buttercup, Ashley and Austin, Blaze and Bunny, Rebecca and John, Brick and Bubbles, Ben and Jamie, Bobby and Brii, and Sara and Josh.

I frowned at who my partner was. Brick used to bully me in middle school. Ever since highschool started though, we went our own ways. I thought I would never have to see him again but I'm stuck with him now. As I walk to his table, the first thing he said was

Brick: Sup fatass.

And then he pinched my but. This was gonna be a long day.

**So what did you think. I need some songs for future chapters and OCs for brick's group and some for bubbles group so R&R. Not hate or bad reviews plz. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up people. Here is Chapter 2 of **_**My HighSchool Life.**_** So in the 1****st**** chapter, I said I would describe who the siblings are because obviously the ppg and rrb are not siblings, so I'm gonna do that real quick. **

**Bubbles siblings **

**Jake- He's Blake's twin. He is 8 years old and has dirty blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. **

**Blake: He's Jake's twin. He is 8 years old and has dirty blonde hair but with navy blue eyes. **

**Jennifer: She's 20 and has chin length blonde hair with bangs and aqua blue eyes. She has an hour glass figure, D-cup, and creamy skin with a flat stomach. She is engaged but her husband will be mentioned later on in the story. **

**Brick's siblings**

**Cindy: She is 7 years old and has shoulder length red-orange hair and blood red eyes. **

**Sam: She is 23 years old and has long brown hair (used to be red-orange) that stops at her butt with blood red eyes and freckles. She has a pear shaped figure with D-cups and a sun kissed tan. **

**Bc and Butch's siblings **

**Buttercup and Butch are both twins and they don't have other siblings.**

**Blossom's siblings **

**Mike: He is 10 years old with red-orange hair and pink eyes.**

**Rick: Has red-orange hair and pink eyes with an 8 pack and sun kissed tan. His hair is pulled back into a low pony tail and he is 25 years old.**

**Boomer's Siblings**

**Lily: She is Lola's twin. She has chin length blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She is 9 years old**

**Lola: She is Lily's twin. She has long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She's 9 years old.**

**Ok, now that I got everyone, let's continue. Don't forget I need some OC's.1 guy and 1 girl please. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Powerpuff girls or any characters in that cartoon. I just own the plot. The rest goes to its rightful owners. **

**Now let's continue. **

Buttercup's Pov

Out of all the people in this class, I just had to get stuck with Mitch. I just despise him. He is so annoying.

Mitch: Sup butterbutt.

Me: Don't call me that.

Mitch: C'mon babe, don't be like that.

Me: Don't call me babe.

Mitch just laughs at me.

Me: Listen here Mitchelson (**A/N: idk how to spell it XD). **Throughout this project, don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me unless it's about the project or I will break your neck. GOT IT!

Mitch: (scared)Yeah yeah I got it

Me: Mhmm

After that, things got quiet between us.

Boomer's Pov

Me: TEACHER! PRINCESS KEEPS TRYING TO KISS ME.

Princess: Well this is chemistry class, so let's make it happen.

Teacher: PRINCESS

Princess: WHAT?!

Teacher: This is your 10th time trying to kiss your partner. And half of the time it was a girl. I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you to the councilor…. AGAIN.

Princess: ughh you're such a pain in the…

Teacher: Don't you dare.

The teacher wrote her a pass and princess left with her things. Thank God.

Teacher: Boomer, how about you work Ashley and Austin.

Boomer: Sure, I guess.

Ashley: NO! Why do you hate me teach.

Teacher: (laughing) oh stop whining, it's only for two weeks.

Ashley: Ugh!

Hehe. I have a little crush on Ashley and when I flirt with her, it drives her insane.

Me: Sup Baby

I winked at her.

Ashley: I'm not your baby boomer.

Me: not now but maybe later.

Ashley: ugh

Hehehe this was gonna be fun.

Ashley's Pov

Why boomer, why couldn't it be someone else. He's dumbass self just doesn't stop flirting with me. He has been doing it since we were 10. It's been 7 years, just give up. Although I have to admit, he has amazing eyes and whenever he talks, it just calms me down .Wait what am I thinking this is boomer we're talking about. And plus, I have a bf. Ugh I need to talk to bubbles about this.

Blossom's Pov

I wish I was partners with brick. I am in love with the man and I know he loves me too. I mean c'mon look at me. Who wouldn't wanna date me. I even put on this sexy outfit for him but I don't think he noticed. All I see him doing is laughing with that bitchy slut bubbles. But Bubbles was not laughing. Hmm, who cares anyway. I just stared at him. God he is so hot. He is wearing a red shirt and black baggy jeans and nikes. And let's not forget his red cap.

Butch: BLOSSOM!

Me: huh what

Butch: I have been calling your fucking name for 5 minutes now.

Me: Sorry butch. It was brick again.

Butch: Why don't you ask him out already.

Me: You sure about that.

Butch: Yes

I hugged butch

Me: Thanks

I was about to ask him when the bell rang. I'll just ask him at lunch.

Bubbles pov

Finally lunch time. I buy my lunch and sit at my table with my "group" See, we all have "groups" now. I don't like it, but that's how high school is. My "group" is the Goths and geeks group, which I have no problem with. The people in our group is, Me, Ashley, Buttercup, Boomer, Austin, Andrew, Becky, Christie, Jade, Connie, and Jacob. Then, there is the popular group. Which is Brick, Blossom, Butch, Meg, Tiffany, Chris, Jack, Greg, Mitch, and Wendy. Ashley and I are suppose to be with the popular group because we're both in cheerleading and volleyball, but they are jerks, so we hang with our real and true friends. We just started talking until some guy came out.

Guy: What's up everyone! Does anybody know what day it is.

Everyone: IT'S KARAOKE FRIDAY

Guy: That's right, so you know how we do it. We shine the spotlight on a random person and they have to pick a song we choose. ARE YOU READY.

Everyone: Yes!

Guy: I can't hear you, I said ARE YOU READYYY.

Everyone: YESSSSSS!

Guy: alright shine that spotlight.

The spotlight started moving and it landed on…

**And we are stopping right there. **

**Who did it land on? **

**What song am I going to do?**

**Will blossom ask brick out?**

**Will he say yes?**

**We'll find out in the next chapter. Make sure to R&R. And sorry about how blossom is but she is the bad guy in this story. Sorry blossom fans. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated this story in a while but I'm back now. Sorry. Anyway, let's get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this story but the plot and some oc's created. The rest go to its rightful owners. **

**Enjoy!**

Bubble's Pov

The spotlighted landed on... ME?! And BUTCH?! Ugh out of all people too. He is such an asshole.

Host: Ok guys c'mon up.

We then walked up to the stage, well my friends were pushing me up to go, but yeah.

Host: Let's see now. WHAT SHOULD THESE TWO DO.

Everyone: RAP BATTLE

The host looks at us.

Host: Well you heard them..DJ, spin that shit.

**EPIC RAP BATTLES**

**OF HISTORY **

_**Adam Vs Eve**_

Bubbles(Eve ):

_This battle's gonna end like every argument does_

_With you kissing my a** and begging me for a rub_

_I made a map motherf*cker and I'm reading it too_

_Gives me specific directions on how to f*ck with you _

_I know that you like to think you're so macho _

_But you smell like ballsacks and nachos _

_I work while you and your boyfriend Steve _

_Drink and play sports in a fantasy league_

_You're as sharp as a stick _

_That I rub on my lips _

_So go ahead take a shot _

_I'm sure that you'll miss _

_Like the laudry, the toilet, the grocery list _

_If you'd stop f*cking up I wouldn't have to get pissed_

**The crowd goes "ohhhhh" **

**Butch (Adam):**

_My life was fine 'til you had to come along and wreck it._

_Could you please just shut your face for ten seconds_

_You cry about everything but can't decide what you want_

_I'm hungry, I'm fat, I'm cold, I'm hot_

_You call that complex, but yo I call you a mess_

_You take two hours to cum, three more to get dressed_

_You got a lotion for this_

_You got a cream for that_

_Got any perfume that smells like get the f*ck off my back_

_When things are good, they're great, and it's like I'm dreaming_

_Until your junk starts bleeding and you turn to a demon_

_It ain't summer Eve, _

_Don't try to play me like a douche_

_You wanna bite of my fruit_

_Well you can swallow the truth_

**I then hear things like "C'mon Bubbles" or "Yeah Butch, you my man." **

**Bubbles: **

_Don't even bring up swallow_

_The first man on Earth ain't a tough act to follow_

_One pump, chump, and you're hung like a weasel_

_Ditch the fig leaf, get yourself a pine needle_

_You want alone time_

_Have it! In fact..._

_Suck your own d*ck, and shave your own back_

_That apple's the best thing I've bit so far_

_Now I see how much of a d*ck you are _

**Then the crowd goes like " BUUUURN" **

_I wasn't listening. Are you still flapping those lips  
I was just thinking, yo did I give up a rib for this  
Woman, I just don't know what your problem is  
All I know is you're acting like a colossal b*tch_

**The song ended. **

Butch dropped the mic and walked off the stage with his hands in the air. That asshole. When I was in middle school, I had the BIGGEST crush on brick and I thought butch was my best guy friend so I told him but he told brick and that's why brick used to bully me. But now I'm kind of popular and no one bully's me beacuase of Ashley. They are too scared of her. Hehe. My own bodygaurd. I walked down from the stage and saw blossom laughing her ass off at em but then Ashley came and glared at blossom and she stopped laughing and left. She is scared of Ashley… like very scared. I don't know why though. The bell rings and we go on with the rest of the day. Finally school ended.

Ashley: OMG guess what!

Me: You got a new car!?

Ashley: Ugh I wish hehe. But no…sadly. I think I'm in love with someone.

Me: WHO?!

Ashley: Well, it's…

**And we are stopping there. **

**Who is Ashley in love with? **

**Why is blossom scared of Ashley?**

**And do you think bubbles might still like brick? **

**This will all be answered in the next chapter. **

**OC'S NEEDED. **

**Oc must have…**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color/length:**

**Gender:**

**Friends with:**

**Description:**

**And anything else you want to add. Make sure to R&R. See ya next time. **


End file.
